The Son Of Hades's Flower
by herondalefan
Summary: Antheia was a sort of normal girl who disliked her life. She was attacked by monsters and ends up at Camp Half Blood. It is there that she meets everybody's favourite son of hades
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan does.

Theia Pov:

I am Antheia Camon and I am a demi-god. If you had told me that one hour ago I would have told you to check into the nearest hospital for brain damage but after being attacked by some snake women and a REALLY big dog I have sort of accepted the impossible. Turns out those myths I had always been fascinated with are actually real. I should also tell you about my previous life. I never knew my mother and my father is the owner of a really successful chain of wedding stores. I know it's really odd that a man owns wedding stores but my dad was never one to stick with the crowd. He is all about being you and he is a total tree-hugger. Even if he is all of these things though, it doesn't make him a good dad. He has never had enough time for me and he is always away on business trips. I doubt he'll even know I'm gone. Anyway back to present times. Turns out my buddy Nate actually had a furry hindquarters and hooves. He is still trying to figure out how the heck I managed to kill the REALLY big dog with just a stone. I don't really know myself. All I know was that it was WAY harder than it looked. While Nate was fretting and chewing on tin cans Chiron was telling me about demi-gods. Most of the stuff I already knew (call me a geek for being an ancient Greek enthusiast, I don't care) but I thought I should just suck it up and listen to him just to be polite. He was finally getting to the part about my godly parent.

"So which is your mortal parent?"

"My dad is."

"Then your mother is your godly parent (no, duh!) And she will claim you soon enough I'm sure. How old are you again?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Well there are laws about claiming but I'm sure she was just waiting for the right moment." Chiron dusted himself off and looked out across the field for a camper. "Nico! Come over here and show Ms. Camon the camp." A taller boy with dark looks and glittering black eyes walked over to Chiron and I and nodded.

"Sure thing Chiron. Is she claimed or unclaimed?"

"Unclaimed."

"Then I'll show her around and get her things set up in the Hermes cabin." He beckoned to me and I got up and followed him.

"Like Chiron just said I'm Nico di Angelo."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Antheia Camon but you can just call me Theia."

"Nice to meet you."

"So who's your godly parent?" Nico immediately stiffened.

"Hades." I thought about it for a second.

"That's pretty cool." He looked at me with something that looked like surprise and wonder. I guess it's not every day he meets someone who isn't completely frightened of him.

Nico showed me around and I felt at home almost at once. He didn't seem like the most social guy but I was totally okay with that. I wasn't a social butterfly either. I preferred to stay in the background because I seemed to draw attention naturally. I didn't like the staring. They were always gawking at my eyes. I know that green and gold combo wasn't exactly natural looking and it didn't help that the colours always seemed to be moving according to my mood but the staring really freaked me out. Plus I'm not ugly either. I'm not very self-centered don't get me wrong but I am rather proud of my looks (other than the eyes). I have longer wavy chocolate brown hair and slightly tanned skin that seemed to give off a darker glow.

Sadly my looks seemed to be getting attention again. Guys all around me were stopping what they were doing to get a better look at me. Some flashed me cocky smiles while others openly gaped. We were just on our way to Hermes cabin when it happened. The little murmurs turned into full out chattering and gasping. Nico was staring right above my head with a slightly worried expression and I glanced up. Above my head was a pomegranate sitting atop an open flower. Chiron who had been trotting around near the cabins walked forward and bowed.

"Hail Antheia daughter of Persephone Goddess of spring, seasons, and Queen of the Underworld." So that's why she didn't claim me. I now have a death penalty set on my head. Thanks a lot mom! I looked at Nico again, wondering about what he thought of us being stepsiblings. Well at least we weren't actually related. I was starting to really like this quiet, thoughtful, and slightly ominous boy. I don't think mom likes him much though. Just about as much as Hades likes me I think.

I moved into the Persephone cabin shortly after. I was the only one in there so it was nice but a little lonesome. It was a very pretty cabin. The beds were pale blue and crimson red with wooden bed frames that looked like branches. The carpet was made out of a thick and fuzzy black material but the ceiling was the most impressive. It looked like the sky during one of the seasons and since it was currently winter and it was snowing in my cabin. The flakes were almost warm though and they certainly wouldn't disturb my slumber. I sat down on one of the two queen sized beds and looked around the cabin again, drinking it all in.

"Home, sweet home."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back and I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I decided to add Percabeth and Jasper but this isn't really set during the TLH.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!

Theia Pov:

After a **very** restful sleep **completely** void of nightmares (can you detect the sarcasm?) I decided to go check out the weapons shed. Personally I didn't think I'd find anything useful in there. Persephone wasn't exactly known for her fighting talents but you never know until you try. When I walked in (as expected) I nearly killed myself by almost walking into a spiked mace. I mean really! Have you ever seen a demi-god with those things! I took a look around and didn't see anything that appealed to my taste until my sight landed onto to thin but long hunting knives. They weren't quite swords but they weren't quite daggers either. They were made out of celestial bronze (as expected) but they seemed to have handles that were made out of silver. They shone dully, like a star and the moon mixed together. On the sides of both a name had been scratched in. ORION. Fascinating, these had been the knives of Orion the hunter. If I recalled correctly he was currently in the sky posing as a rather famous set of stars. I picked both of them up and tested their weight. They were fairly light but firm. One swipe from these could easily end a monster's life. I felt much safer carrying them by my sides. I walked out of the shed again and bumped into a person who seemed to be trying not to get noticed.

"I so sorry Nico! Are you alright?" He looked at me with that surprised look of his again. I guess he didn't get asked that question a lot.

"I'm fine. I was just hiding from some of the other guy campers. It seems you have a fan club." Sure enough, as I looked over to where the cabins were, there seemed to be a mob of guys discussing something of great importance. They were also gesturing to **my** cabin.

"Let's get out of here!" I said. Nico nodded vigorously and started walking towards the beach.

"I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends anyway." He said. When we arrived at the beach there was a few couples lounging around but not many others. The two couples closest to us looked up as we walked over and then stood up. The guy to the far right had black tousled hair and sea green eyes. He was rather tanned and seemed to be a rather cheery sort. He introduced himself as Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase was his girlfriend and she seemed really nice too but a little intense. She had a really protective look on her face whenever she gazed at Percy and I would bet my buttons that the two of them had been through a lot to get together. The other couple went by the names of Jason Grace and Piper Mclean. I could tell right away that Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite. I mean who else has colour changing eyes? Jason wasn't sore on the eyes either. He had sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes (I'm more of a tall, dark, and handsome girl). They were all very cheerful and kept me engaged in the conversation. I found out who their godly parents were and they found out mine. Piper and I started having a side conversation after some time.

"You should try and figure out what your powers are."

"I might not even have any." That was a really depressing thought.

"Of course you do. Your mom has the kind of powers that pass on to her children. You can probably grow flowers or something."

"Well, maybe." I thought about it for a bit. There had been some strange things that had happened around me (not monster related problems) but none of them had to do with flowers. They always had to do with seasons. One time during class I had failed a test and some nerd started bagging about my brains. Let me tell you that nerd had a colorful vocabulary that made me want to smack her but I refrained and held my anger inside. The temperature started to drop in the classroom until it felt like winter. Once I had calmed down though everything had gone back to normal. When my pet cat had been run over by a car I had been very depressed and went to cry under a tree. I had been leaning against the tree crying under it for some time until I finally noticed that the leaves on the tree (which had been in full bloom considering it was summer time) had withered and died. Dead brown leaves surrounded me. Then there's always the fact that I am constantly radiating heat when I'm in a good mood. Plants grow and snow melts. I told Piper about these incidents and her eyes grew very round and wide.

"Don't you see Theia? You can influence nature and your surroundings with things associated to the seasons! You should try it out."

"Right now!"

"Yes now!" She pulled us both up and pushed me to the nearest tree. I placed my hand on it and looked back at Piper with a confused look.

"Piper, Theia, what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Theia is going to show us what she can do." replied Piper. I looked at the tree again. It wasn't very warm out here but there was no snow on the ground. The tree didn't have leaves though so I thought about spring and growing things. I willed the tree into thinking it was springtime and that it should burst into full bloom. There was an audible gasp as the tree suddenly grew leaves at a hurried pace. Then I thought about fall and how leaves shrivel up and fall of trees during that season. The tree followed my lead. Finally I thought about snow and how wonderful it would be if it just snowed right over the tree. My little show was finished and I took a good look at my audience. They were still flabbergasted (I didn't think it was all that impressive) until Nico composed himself.

"Controlling seasons, that's it? No rapid flower growth?"

"Shut up Nico or I'll get my mom to turn you into a dandelion again."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with chapter 3! I hope you like it and please feel free to review!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson but alas no such luck

Theia Pov:

After we had spent some more time at the beach we finally heard the conch horn that signaled the start of dinner. It was time to face the fan club again (Oh joy). Sure enough, when the six of us were walking towards the dinning pavilion the mob of boys spotted me and what followed us was absolute chaos. It's almost completely impossible to describe the frenzy but let's just say it including several bolts of lightning, a mini hurricane, and a bloodthirsty army of skeletons. Finally the boys got the message BACK OFF and they did what they understood. This was really good because I was getting so freaked out by the attention that the entire camp's temperature had dropped a few degrees and a thin layer of ice was starting to coat the cabins. My friends dragged me away before they noticed anything though.

Dinner was pretty uneventful considering I was sitting at a table by myself. Nico kept shooting me glances though and the occasional barest trace of a smile. I was particularly disturbed by Aphrodite's cabin. The girls kept looking at me and were whispering behind their hands. They didn't look hostile or unfriendly as one would expect and this worried me further. Nothing the Aphrodite cabin was exciting about could be good. When dinner ended campfire began (led by the Apollo cabin of course). We sung tons of old camp songs with interesting Greek twists and afterwards I said goodbye to my friends and walked back to my cabin. I really liked it here. Everything was absolutely perfect (well except for that mob of boys) and that was the way I like it.

The next day I had fighting lessons and Nico was the one teaching my class. I had joined up with the Hecate cabin so figured I was pretty much toast. Those dudes had magic. To my surprise it went better than predicted. Nico was a really good teacher and I was a quick learner. Each of us was taught technics that could be applied to our weapons and then we were split off into pairs. The number of students was uneven so I was with Nico. I had a feeling he was going to go easy on me and I didn't want that. If I could kill a hellhound with a piddly little rock I think I could stand a chance against Nico. So when he swung at me with his sword I ducked and rolled under his outstretched arm, hitting his leg as I did so. Nico staggered and I grabbed him from behind, placing my knife against his throat.

"C'mon Nico. You can do better than that." I whispered in his ear. He smirked slightly and kicked my right knee so I staggered backwards. Suddenly he started advancing on me with vicious swings aimed for my head. I ducked all of them but then he raised his sword and sliced straight down. I only had time to cross my knives and block the blow. Inch by inch his blade started to come closer to my face until I summoned up all of my strength and pushed back at him. We continued our fight like this. We dodged each other's blows and occasionally nicked the other. My knives were a whirlwind and Nico's sword was accurate and deadly. I had no idea where my fighting talents came from but I was certainly thankful for them. I guess Persephone is tougher than she looks. It makes sense. No one with a faint heart could stay in the Underworld that long and not go insane. Finally our fight came to an end when Nico disarmed my right hand from behind and bent it behind my back. His sword was across my neck but my left knife was digging into his abdomen. We smiled at each other and called it quits for the day.

"You know I was going easy on you, right?" He said.

"Ha! You wish. You just can't accept that a girl with no training is equal to you."

"Hardly! I was barely trying and you know it!"

"Whatever floats your boat my friend." I said goodbye to Nico and then headed back to my cabin to clean up. When I came out an outfit was set on my bed. That was really weird. I didn't remember setting it out. Not that I had anything against the outfit. It consisted of a floaty flowered silk dress with ruffles and flats. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and a hand clapped over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

Nico Pov:

After said goodbye to Theia I walked back to my cabin to have a shower. I couldn't help but think of Theia on the way there. Sure she was my step-mom's kid and the two of us REALLY didn't get along but Theia was different. She was kinder than Persephone and sweeter. And (dare I say it) prettier than her too. She always had a smile gracing her face while Persephone always scowled when she saw me. Theia was the first girl I had met that was genuinely glad to see me. Sure my friends were cool about me being the son of Hades but everyone else backed away from me like I had some really contagious disease. She could also fight and really well at that. I had been holding out on her a bit but not much. Certainly not as much as I told her I had. She was then first person that I was truly happy around. I smiled when I thought of that and opened the door to my cabin. I quickly showered and changed then walked out of my cabin again. I had only taken a few steps when someone tackled me to the ground, blindfolded me, and dragged me away.

A bit of a cliffy! I just couldn't resist putting one in.

Hope you liked it and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I was on a roll so here's chapter four! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I SADLY DO NOT OWN PJO

Theia Pov:

I really hate Aphrodite, and that hate blossoms from her STUPID CABIN! I mean really! Who kidnaps people to give them makeovers! I like lip gloss and everything but this is just overboard! I was practically strapped to a chair while various Aphrodite spawn fussed with my hair, nails, and face. Throughout the entire session they were cooing things like "OMG your sooooo cute!" and "You may even be worthy of being mistaken for our sister!" At one point some girl called Kimmy broke down into tears sobbing things like "Our finest work yet!" By then I was planning on suing. I'll admit that I had really never looked better but I detested being manhandled! They had curled my dark hair so it fell in dark waves down my back and they had put on a pinky lip gloss. My skin was perfect and it shimmered ever so slightly.

"You look absolutely fabulous! Perfect for your date!" Kimmy squealed.

"Um… Thanks I gue- WAIT DATE!"

"Yes silly!" Kimmy chuckled. "Your date with Nico. The guys have him now. You two are totally like the cutest couple ever!"

"I never agreed to a date with Nico!"

"Pish, You're perfect for each other!" And with that, Kimmy pulled me out of the chair and dragged me towards the forest.

Nico Pov:

"Sorry dude but the girls talked us into it." That had to be the twentieth time Mitchell had said that. I understand the forcefulness of the Aphrodite girls but did they really have to drag me into it! I mean they kidnapped me and now their (for the lack of a better word) grooming me! At first I wondered why they didn't just kidnap me while I was in my cabin. I mean wouldn't be easier. That was until I remembered the whole gothic theme, greek fire, Hades thing. Can you really imagine a child of Aphrodite in my cabin? Because I sure can't. They were probably scared standing outside of it. Now they were trying to coax me into wearing black dress pants and a white button shirt. I may not be a child of Aphrodite but… TOTALLY NOT MY STYLE! In the end we settled on black jeans and a regular black cotton t-shirt (completely devoid of skulls).

"Why do I have to dress up anyway." Knowing the Aphrodite cabin they probably just wanted to make-me-over.

"Well…Um…" Mitchell stuttered. "Well the girls wanted to ." He said the last part so fast I didn't understand him.

"What was that last part?" Mitchell took a deep breath.

"The girls wanted to get you and Theia together so you're going on a date with her."

"WHAT!" I yelped. This could not be happening. I had just met the girl yesterday for the gods sakes! Now apparently according to the Aphro's we had to become Antheico! What the heck!

"Please just go on the date with her. Otherwise the girls will find you and…" Mitchell trailed off but I got the gist of it. Go on the date or deal with a mob of angry lovesick girls.

"Well I guess it's not a tough choice then." I huffed. And that was how I found myself several minutes later, behind Mitchell, walking through the woods that border the camp. We kept walking for some time until we reached Zeus's fist. On top was a picnic blanket already spread out on the top of it. A little basket sat on it. I raised my eyebrows at this sight and Mitchell turned to me. He winked and then ran back the direction we had come. Shortly after Theia came out of the woods and she happened to be dragged by a girl who's name I think is Kimmy. In the words of Jason Grace she was "a knockout". I'd never seen her look better but it wouldn't be as easy to talk to her now. I was getting tongue-tied just looking at her. She gave me a shy smile and blushed slightly.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds to it!" Kimmy drawled and then, in a swish of an extremely short skirt, she was gone.

"Lovebirds." Theia snorted. "Don't you think that's just a little pushy?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Definitely. But once the Aphro's get something like this in their head there's no stopping them." She smiled slightly. "You do look amazing though." I admitted. She blushed again.

"Thanks. You look pretty stellar yourself." I'm pretty sure I blushed at that.

"Well it's no use letting a perfectly good picnic go to waste." I said. She laughed.

"Of course not. That would be a federal crime."

"Shall we?" I offered her my arm.

"We shall." She took my arm and together we walked towards the picnic. We talked and laughed for a while until I decided it was time to make the dreaded statement.

"So… Were not a couple now… Are we?" Instead of looking embarrassed she looked thoughtful.

"I don't think so. A few more dates before we become the ever coveted Antheico." Wait. More dates? Does that mean she liked this one?

"Of course," She continued, "I think the future ones should be on our own terms. What do you think about that?" I smiled slightly.

"I would really like that." She turned slightly pink. We then continued on with one of the best nights that I've had in a long time. When we were done I walked her back to her cabin and just before she went in I kissed her on the cheek. I think I was just as surprised at my actions as she was.

"Goodnight Nico." She murmured.

"Goodnight Antheia."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated lately! I was crushing under the weight of evil final exam preparation. Hope you like the new chapter! Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of his amazing friends *sob*

Theia Pov:

Needless to say I shamelessly dreamt of Nico di Angelo that night. I knew I wasn't in love (not yet anyway) but I was crushing big time. You might say "How are you crushing 'big time' if you just had a dream about him?" Well here it is. I have never had a dream about a guy before. Ever. Sure I've had boyfriends and many of them were swoon worthy but I NEVER had a dream about them. Weird, I know. So this was obviously a huge turning point in my life, my world was crashing down; all of my morals were shattered… (Dude, isn't Zeus supposed to be the overdramatic one?) Anyways, like I said before it shook me quite a bit when I woke up. In an attempt to rid the strange dream from my mind I took a shower and changed into a tank top and shorts (I refuse to wear those horrible camp shirts. The colour totally clashes with my overall look… In fact orange really doesn't work on anyone here…) When I was running towards the dining hall for breakfast I met up with the prince of the underworld himself.

"Hey there Nikki boy!"

"Nikki boy!"

"What? Not masculine enough for you?"

"Never thought you were one for nicknames." He smirked and suddenly I was terrified of what he had come up with for me. At that moment I have never been gladder that we sat at different tables (despite the obvious about having to be related) because we had reached the dining hall. After breakfast (They actually had eggs benedict. I have never been happier to see a biscuit, egg, and ham combination on my plate before!) I had ancient Greek with Annabeth. Let's just say that I am **obviously** not a child of Athena. I mean I'm not stupid in the brains department but when it comes down to the layout of the language itself I was totally confused. They should have ancient Greek for beginners where you learn how to read simple phrases like 'the fox jumped down the hole'. Why the heck is a beginner trying to decipher Homer? My brain hurt by the end of the lesson (turns out that's possible!) Luckily arts and crafts were next and I could chisel a sculpture with my eyes closed. Currently I was working on a marble statue of a willow tree for my cabin. I was hoping to put it on the far wall to tie the whole seasonal theme together… I finally saw Nico when I was near the pegasi stables. He seemed to be waiting for me so we could fly together. I smiled and said hello to him then we proceeded into the stables. It was rather hilarious when all of the winged horses backed away slowly from him. Percy was in there too and he was chuckling from something he probably heard in one of the horse's minds. After much coaxing Nico was finally able to get on top of a smoky gray pegasus and I was atop of my pale blue one.

~LINE BREAK~

"So, did you like flying the pegasi?" Nico asked me afterwards. I pondered for a moment. In all truth it had been a fun experience but I preferred having my feet securely on the ground. It's a nature thing.

"It was okay I guess." We continued walking in silence until Nico broke it.

"Do you want to go to the underworld with me?" I raised my eyebrows at him. Going to meet the dead wasn't exactly my idea of a fabulous second date. Nico seemed to see my train of thought because he quickly backtracked.

"I don't mean as a date. Um… I was hoping that maybe um… You would like to meet your Mom so… I could take you there sometime…" He trailed off unsure of my reaction. I felt warmth spread through my body. Could he really introduce me to my mother? It was like one of my dearest wishes was coming true! I had totally forgot that Persephone was in the underworld during the winter.

"You could really do that! That would be great! Thank you so much Nico!" I gushed. Completely overcome by the intense joy I was feeling I promptly kissed Nico on both cheeks then skipped back to my cabin. I was going to meet my Mommy!

Nico Pov:

Oh dang, how the heck am I going to pull this one off? I don't even know if Dad knows of Theia's existence and if he does he won't kill her on the spot when he sees her. But I just couldn't help myself. I knew she just had to be craving to see her mother and maybe (just maybe) if I introduce her daughter to her I might score some brownie points with Persephone. I just don't think she would be too happy if she ever found out I was dating her daughter… I mean I'm not yet… It's just she hates me… Thinks I'm my father's bane… She turned me into a **FREAKIN** dandelion! It's no party being a common weed! Anyways it couldn't hurt to try to get her to warm up to me just a little. No harm at all, unless Hades turns me into a grease spot on the underworld's palace floor. *gulp* Oh well it can't be avoided now. I won't disappoint Theia because her face when I told her was the embodiment of pure happiness. Her eyes lit up and a huge smile broke out on her perfect face… I shook my head slightly. I couldn't afford to be distracted for the next little while. I would need my wits about me when I ask Dad if Theia can visit her Mom. Quickly I strode towards my cabin and closed the door behind me. The entire room was practically covered in shadow so my cabin was basically the best place to try and shadow travel to the underworld from. Slowly I summoned the shadows and felt them press all around me. I was engulfed in darkness.

Hope you liked it! I have been planning the next chapter for a while now so hopefully it will work out well and I hope you don't mind slight OOC!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Soooooooooooo sorry for not updating! It's been months! So please don't hurt me! *jumps behind bodyguard* Enjoy this chapter and I hope you don't mind the extreme OOC

Disclaimer: Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own PJO

So Rick Riordan don't sue

Third Person:

Nico was confused. For the relatively short amount of time that he had known that he was a demigod he had been fairly certain of some things. One of those things was the way his father acted. His father was strict, unhappy, and pretty cold most of the time and Nico was used to that. His father Lord of the Underworld was unmerciful when someone crossed him and that made sense to Nico. His father God of the Dead and one of the Big Three most certainly did not _giggle._ The very thought of it was like blasphemy. Yet there he was on his throne of darkness, wearing his robe of tortured souls and _giggling._ Nico was certain that this was just some terrible, terrible dream that he would wake up from at any moment. He had probably just used up too much energy to shadow travel himself and got knocked out. And yet when he thought back he was almost sure that he had been awake when he arrived…

Nico:

Darkness completely surrounded me and I was traveling backwards and breakneck speeds. I could hear wailing souls when suddenly everything stopped but didn't seem to get much lighter.

"Nico. I have been waiting for you." A silky baritone voice drawled. I looked up into the unforgiving face of my father and gulped slightly. Did he truly know why I was here? Did he know that I was going to ask if Theia could visit her mother?

"I'm very sorry for keeping you my lord." I said, barely louder than a whisper.

"I suppose you know what I want to talk to you about."

"I have a few ideas." One of his eyebrows raised and an amused smirk appeared on his face.

"Well then, please share them." It wasn't a request. It was an order.

"Well you might want to talk about Charon's plea for a raise." He snorted delicately.

"Wrong."

"You want to talk about a new idea for bonding time between lady Persephone and I." I was the first time that I actually hoped that I would be sentenced to a day with the crazy woman. I'll take being flora over a pile of ashes any day. Father's smirk broadened,

"Warmer but still wrong." I twitched internally. Dang, It was Theia he wanted to talk about.

"You want to talk about lady Persephone's daughter Theia." This time I did whisper and the glint in his eyes told me that I had hit the mark.

"Bingo." I was almost trembling in fear. Keyword being almost. I was the son of Hades and I don't roll like that.

"Why did you come here Nico?" He asked. I clenched my fists together and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I want to ask your permission to bring Theia down here to meet her mother." I practically shouted. Then I braced myself for impact-la-dust but it never came. Instead I heard the oddest noise of my life. It was high pitched yet low at the same time and It seemed to be coming from my father. It was then that I came to the realization that he was giggling. I didn't even think tat he could make that noise!

"That all that you wanted to ask?" He chuckled incredulously. I gaped back at him in response and he burst into a new fit of giggles.

"I'm not going to kill you Nico. In fact I'm going to thank you. Aphrodite iris messaged Persephone a yesterday saying that you and Ms. Antheia were falling in love. Me learning about the existence of Antheia put the quarrel of children between Persephone and I to rest but the two of you liking each other gave me something even better. Sephy is actually happy of your existence now and that made Demeter happy."

A dreamy expression appeared on his face. "I haven't heard a word about cereal for two whole days." I had never known that Dad hated cereal that much. I mean I **hate** cereal but he seemed to simply **loathe** it.

"Of course you can bring Antheia to visit her mother. But better hear wedding bells in the future." He chuckled again and I flushed bright red. He started to hum contently under his breath and I took that as my cue to leave. I had never been happier to escape the kingdom of the dead. The usual gloomy self was nowhere near as scary as a bright and cheerful one.

The shadows pressed around me again and I felt myself flying backwards again. Immediately I fell on my bed out of exhaustion and hoping to rid my mind of the smiling god.

Theia:

It had been hours since Nico had told me that he could introduce me to my mother and I was still smiling. I thought nothing could get me down until I realized Nico was still gone. I was getting worried by now because I had been so happy that I didn't realize the many dangers of his proposition. I had accepted without even thinking about the situation he was putting himself into! I was down in the dumps for a while because I thought that my most-likely-soon-to-be-boyfriend was now a grease spot on the floor of the Underworld palace. It was thoughts like these that were going through my head when Percy found me.

"Hey Theia! Why do you look so down?" He asked. His sea green eyes brimmed with concern.

"I think I just sent Nico to his doom." Percy cocked his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He promised to take me to the Underworld to meet my mother and I didn't even think about the fact that he probably had to ask his father's permission first! Now he's probably a stain on the throne room's floor." I finished miserably. To my utter confusion Percy laughed.

"I think you may have inherited your morbid way of thinking from your Mom. Nico is perfectly safe in his cabin sleeping. Shadow traveling drains him." In an instant I was off to the cabins. Skidding to a halt in front of the one that looked like a walk-in-tomb (I was oddly at home here) I threw open the door and dashed inside. And there, lying on his bed in all of his drooling and mussed up hair glory was the man of the hour himself. And I had never been happier to see him.

Ahhhhhhh! Antheia and Nico fluff! Isn't Hades unhinged when Demeter isn't scolding him! Who Knew? ;) Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I just think that this story needed a slightly more innocent Nico then usual. He is just too cute in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO except for the OC's. If I did the world would be a more sarcastic place.

Antheia:

It's kind of funny when you think about it. Just about a week ago I was an average girl with identity issues and relationship problems (the norm) and now my soon-to-be-hopefully-he-asks-me-in-the-near-future boyfriend just risked his life so I can see my mother who has been mysteriously missing since my birth… Yes I can tell you wish he was your boyfriend too… Be jealous fan girls, be jealous.

Anyway when I saw him lying on his bed, completely out of it and snoring, I couldn't help the rush of affection I had for him. His messy black hair stuck up and he was curled up in the oddest position but he looked so adorable I just couldn't help but to brush away the hair falling in his face. Nico stirred slightly and lazily opened his onyx eyes. A light flush covered my face. Had he caught me touching his face?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I said. The corner of his mouth pulled up a bit and he looked deep into my eyes.

"It's alright. I don't mind." A small blush started to spread over his face and I realized that he had caught me in my affectionate moment. I glanced at him again. Nico had averted his eyes in a shy kind of way and he pushed himself up so he was sitting on his bed. Patting the spot next to him I took the hint and sat down. We were silent for a bit and the tension started to get to me. Was he angry I had risked his life for such a small thing? Did hid father disown him? Did he…

"Theia," He interrupted my inner ramblings, "I got my father's permission for you to visit your mother." He turned to me to see my reaction. I had gone numb. He had actually done it?! Tingling warmth spread through me and I smile broke out on my face. In the spur of the moment I lurched for ward and securely wrapped my arms around the dark statured boy. I held him tightly for a moment, completely consumed by happiness.

"Thank you Nico." I breathed and he nodded dumbly. It was then that I realized the position we were in. I quickly unwound myself and scrambled backwards.

"S-sorry Nico. I guess I got a little carried away…" I trailed off. I was positive my entire face was bright pink.

"I-I…" Nico swallowed the lump in his throat, "I was okay with it." He looked away again when another wave of shyness washed over him. I noticed that he had closed him eyes. His long, dark eyelashes fluttered over his high cheekbones. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry for letting you do that. I shouldn't have been so excited about seeing my mother that I completely disregarded the dangers you were putting yourself into. I'll never do that again, I promise." Nico looked me in the eyes with surprised expression.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked still looking in his black eyes. They ere just so deep, I could tell why they were called windows to the soul. His were so emotional. I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

"It's just a very rare experience for me. To have someone worried about my well being that is." My forehead furrowed. That didn't seem right.

"I'm sure that's not true. Your friends worry about your well being. Your family does. And now I do too. Your not as alone as you think you are." I picked up his delicate hand. It had slayed many enemies and had been in many fights yet he still looked delicate. How does a Goth warrior look delicate? I have no idea, but somehow Nico managed to pull it off.

"My friends and family know I can take care of myself so they don't worry. It's been that way since I was ten." When he was ten… When his sister died his more likely. I know that demigod's dying isn't exactly new news but it's still a blow, especially on someone like Nico. His sister was his last true family and she chose to leave him alone then she was killed. I know that she died a noble death but I still think that was a bad choice. I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't leave him. That he could count on me… But this is the twenty first century and that's just too corny for the fan fiction writer to write. So instead I just gave him another hug. He was warm, and soft, and he smelled like soap. Not death but soap. Always a good difference. We unraveled ourselves and Nico looked at me with a smile.

"You should get changed into something nice. You wouldn't want your mother to see you in a t-shirt and seats now would you?" I looked down at my clothing and realized he was right. I was thoroughly unacceptable. So after a good ten minutes of fretting that I had nothing to wear that looked presentable in front of a goddess, Nico had the brainwave to just go and borrow something from the Aphrodite girls.

"Preferably Lacy. According to Piper she's stylish but not overbearing." I nodded then ran to the Barbie styled cabin. While I was waiting for Lacy to get my outfit together I was bombarded by questions from her cabin mates.

"Have you and Nico kissed yet?"

"Did you love your date?"

"When's your next one?" I tiredly tried to wave the girls off and Lacy gave me a sympathetic look from the shoe racks.

"Sorry about them," She said after shooing her sisters away, "They're a little intense about these things. Especially since you and Nico are the cutest new couple in camp." I blushed at the statement. We weren't even officially together yet! Lacy finished up my outfit and handed it to me. After I'd changed into it she fixed little things then gave me the good-to-go. Nico was waiting outside when I came out. We smiled to each other then walked back to his cabin. Taking Nico's arm I held on tight and waiting to sucked into the darkness.

Aren't they just too cute! Review if you think Nico should be turned into a dandelion by Persephone in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that everyone had to wait so long for the next chapter but now it's up! The reunion of Theia and Persephone is the feature of this chappy and I can honestly say that I am very, very, very excited for the next one. Mwahahahaha.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan was the creator of this universe and I can only lay my claim on the demigod daughter of Persephone, Antheia. All hail the Princess of the Underworld!

Theia

I felt like I was flying backwards, being crushed, and being suffocated all at the same time. I could hear the screams of tortured souls calling out to me to come join them. I tightened my hold on Nico who I could tell was enjoying the experience. Well, to each their own. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it was all over. I was blinking rabidly trying to get used to the decrease of light (Who knew that the_ Hades_ cabin was brighter than the Underworld?) and I was leaning heavily on Nico for support.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "I know the first time can be rough but so far your doing lovely." Was gasping for air to get rid of dizziness lovely?

"Your not curled up in a ball whimpering." He clarified after a look at my disbelieving expression.

"Just how many people have you taken shadow traveling have had that reaction." I asked suspiciously after I had caught my breath. Nico just gave me a smile with dark undertones before helping me off the ground. It was then that I had my first good look at the Underworld… And it was just as depressing as I had imagined it would be.

The Fields of Punishment were on my left and I quickly avoided getting a good look at it. On a slightly less depressing note Asphodel Fields were on my left and that didn't brighten my mood much more. It was packed in that field but if my eyes weren't deceiving me some spirit was directing the people on to some sort of highway that led to the expansion of the field. The spirit looked uncannily like the pictures of the inventor Daedalus whom I had seen in pictures in the books I had read.

Shaking off that thought I turned to the final field (Well the last one I really wanted to see. I could live my whole life perfectly happy without taking a tour of Tartarus thank you very much.) that was past the castle of Hades and the other fields. I knew this one to be Elysium and The Isles of the Blest. Every demigod's goal and I noticed that it was rather empty.

"It's a lot fuller than it once was a few years ago." Nico said in neither a happy nor a sad tone. It was a complicated look. He then grabbed my hand and we walked into the foreboding castle together. Everything was covered in shadows and at the end of one hallway I could have sworn I saw the ruffle of glossy black wings before it was gone. My attention turned once again to the front of the room and my breath caught in my throat. They were both there. Hades and his intimidating aura was sitting on his throne with practiced authority and grace was looking at me curiously but I am ashamed to admit that I barely noticed the presence of one of the Big Three. She sat on her throne with her tumble of inky black hair and jade green eyes looking like she wouldn't want to be in any other place. And in my heart I knew that a big part of that feeling was because of me. I could see she was proud of me, it was the look in her eyes, and a smile had found its way to her beautiful face.

"Antheia." She said. I was surprised to find that her voice was a little unsteady. Then our moment was over and she was looking at Nico with a stony expression.

"Fluff-head." Nico twitched in response and I head to stifle a giggle at his expression and my mother's immaturity.

"Nico, there is a sword in my armory I want to show you." Hades said to him but he kept his glittering dark eyes glued to me. Nico bowed to Persephone (All bit a little stiffly and reluctantly) before following his father out of the throne room. I turned back to my mother and found her standing with open arms. I didn't miss a beat. I hurdled myself forward and into the goddess's waiting arms.

"Mom." I muttered into our embrace and I couldn't help the liquid that was leaking out the corner of my eyes. In response she just tightened her hold on me. It felt so right to be in her arms for the first time in too many years. I felt safe and loved when she held me, a sensation I had only heard about from my friends.

"I'm so sorry Antheia. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there and help raise you. I'm sorry for your father's neglect to you. I thought that he… that he could…" But I didn't let her finish. I broke our hug and took her hands.

"It's not your fault that Dad didn't know how to deal with a kid. I still think that I turned out fine. I'm just grateful that I get to meet you now Mom." She smiled at the name and gave my cheek a quick kiss.

"We don't have long because Hades doesn't have a new sword and he gets impatient easily but I just wanted to tell you that I was watching you every step of the way. Every day that you were with your father and when you were at camp I was watching you. I wanted to make sure you were okay and I wanted to tell you that I never forgot about you. Even if you choose that dunderhead as your boyfriend, yes I know your not dating yet, I will support your choices." She gave me another soft smile and I returned it feeling a little overwhelmed. She patted my cheek before walking back up the daise to her throne and picking up a small bottle. It had an old fashion perfume top and was tinted red with a small rose delicately inked on the bottle she. She walked back down the steps and handed it to me.

"This is a sleeping drug from one of the plants in my garden. It should help you take care of those unwanted admirers at camp." I wanted to ask what the boys would see when they were asleep but figured that Mom was Queen of the Underworld and whatever they were going to see wasn't good. And I was okay with that.  
Suddenly I heard footsteps echoing from the hallway that Nico and Hades had left through. It was time for the interrogation of our love life. Oh, joy.

There was no dandelion business in this chappy but can promise there will be at least references if not actual transformations in the next chapter. A tearful reunion for Antheia and Persephone! And now Nico and Theia are going to get drilled about their feelings from their parents. This is going to be fun ;)


	9. Chapter 9

So this is the second to last chapter of The Son of Hades' Flower. The last will be the epilogue of the beginnings of Nico's and Antheia's relationship. I have tried so hard throughout this fic to not make it too fast paced or a dive into love. Theia and Nico are people that enjoy each other's company and like each other but it wasn't love on forst sight. I prefer to think of it as fondness or acceptance at first sight. This doesn't really describe the conversation going on between Theia and Hades because I figured I would allow your imagination to come up with what you will.

Disclaimer: dis·claim·er noun

1.

the act disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim; disavowal.

2.

a person who disclaims.

3.

a statement, document, or assertion that disclaims responsibility, affiliation, etc.; disavowal; denial.

Nico

Sometimes I wonder why I doubt my intuition. It was so obvious that Persephone had things for me in mind but I did nothing to stop it. Maybe it was my affection for Theia that stopped me or maybe it was the acceptance of my fate. Either way it didn't stop me from the place where I was now. It was an odd feeling being a dandelion. It wasn't the first time I had been like this but I still was amazed by the sensation. I had no eyes but I had three hundred sixty degree vision. Everywhere my fluffy yellow head pointed, I could "see". Of course it wasn't very far, a few meters at best, but it was still an impressive feat. I couldn't move from my position on the floor but I could sway slightly if I tried to move my torso/stem. Pointed leaves sprouted from the floor that I considered to be my hands but once again I could only move them a little. All of these new sensations probably would have kept me entertained for a while, until the novelty wore off, if it wasn't for one crucial factor.

Nico di Angelo, The Prince of the Underworld, Conqueror in the Titan war, had severe hay fever. I was allergic to pollen, seeds, grass, flowers, poplar fluff and so much more. If it could sprout in the spring and was known to make someone itch then I would be allergic to it. So instead of being able to enjoy the effects of becoming a dandelion, my head was swimming and my entire being was itching like eczema. My lack of a nose was making everything that much worse because I couldn't sneeze to rid myself of the feeling. My body was on fire, being run over by thousands of ants, and experiencing millions of bug bites all at once.

_I hate you_, I thought to Persephone. _I hate you so much._ The Spring Goddess just smirked. All the while, Theia's eye was twitching at my father's enthusiasm and my form, the old man just ignored me. He barely registered the fact that his only son and heir was now a common weed growing out of the stone floor in his castle. Theia stood in front of the daise and watched as the traitor laughed and talked with her and her mother about "family" plans and to my horror, weddings. We had known each other for a few days! Not years. Theia blushed at the implications of what he was saying but both of us had reached common ground on one thing, dating and getting to know each other first, serious stuff later. Love did not happen over night! We were fond and attached to each other but we were still in the dark about a lot. Clearly, father thought all of the bonding would happen during the reception!

_Make it stop! We're just getting to know each other. Marriage isn't for teenagers!_ I screamed in my mind. I was a traditional person and the way my father was talking did not agree with my morals! Theia seemed to be having an out-of-body experience. Her face was a shade of light pink but her eyes were glazed over and she clearly wasn't listening to a thing the Ruler of the Dead was saying. She was simply making non-committable grunts that could pass off as responses and every now and then her eyes would flicker in my direction. I tried to flutter and bend my body to indicate that I was alright and wasn't suffering from abominable allergies. I wasn't sure if it reassured her but the eye flickering became more infrequent.

"I would prefer a black dress but white is traditional and I know my Sephie would prefer that. Luckily the sleek look suits you so that should turn out fine. I abhor those ridiculous poofy ones…" Now I wasn't a sexist person, but hearing my father rant about his opinions on wedding dresses and colours was the line. It was just so incredibly _girly_. For a moment I considered if maybe Aphrodite had taken over my father but the genuine excitement in his eyes squished that idea.

Finally, _finally,_ it was almost time for us to return to camp, if we stayed any longer someone might have found out about our excursion, and my father requested I was returned to my human form. Persephone rolled her eyes but snapped her fingers anyway. I was returned to my lovely human body but at the price of puffy and itchy eyes. Theia, who had barely spoken a word with my father, gave me a worried but thankful look and I regretted nothing. If she was happy then all of that torture as a dandelion was worth it.

"Theia, come back anytime as long as that idiot brother of mine doesn't know! Nico… well done." A blushed worked its way onto my olive skin and Theia gave an awkward laugh. Persephone smirked again and executed a small two-fingered wave in my direction and I resisted fingering the evil woman. Kidnapping victim my _ass._ I gave a wave and curt nod to my father before grabbing Theia's hand and proceeding to exit the building as fast as possible without sprinting. The minute we were out of the castle I turned towards the brunette.

"I am so sorry about th-" I never got to finish. Theia threw both of her arms around my shoulders in a crushing hug and burrowed her face into the crook of my neck.

"Theia?"

"Thank you Nico." She said softly. "I grew up thinking my mother just ran off, like most demigods, and when I found out who she was I wanted to see her so badly. You gave me my wish." I soft smile passed over my face at her words. I didn't feel the same when I figured out who my father was but I could understand what she meant. I still missed my maternal figure desperately.

Her arms retracted from my shoulders and she shot me a Hermes-worthy impish grin. Her bi-coloured eyes danced and a soft snort came out.

"So your dad liked those eighties wedding dresses…" She trailed off.

"Not one word when we get back. I have a scary and dangerous reputation to uphold." I muttered before I grabbed her hand and we fell through speeding darkness.

One more left before this fic is wrapped up. I would like to take this section to thank all of you who have reviewed and have been with me throughout the duration of the story. All of you deserve a gold star!

Special Thanks to:

Persephone rules

Nyx811

I dream of faraway places

LobstaFace17

Bat fan1987

CaitieCat101

Ranger132

Healme13

LIVE LOVE PEACE

Brook330

Pineconeface4444

Nadia Pintos

LaLa2552

Arina-Peachy

Avalongirl55

You all rock!


End file.
